1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to arrows, and particularly to an arrowhead assembly for use in hunting animals, fish, and reptiles, that will inflict much greater damage more quickly to the animal, and the like, and result in a more humane kill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem encountered in hunting small game with bow and arrows is that the animal frequently escapes after being wounded by an arrow because the arrow either completely penetrates the game or fails to achieve penetration sufficient for a kill. To solve this problem, it has been proposed to provide arrowheads which will tend to prevent complete penetration of the arrow through the game, while simultaneously transferring substantially all of the energy of the arrow to the target. Although blunt-end arrowheads are commonly used in order to achieve a high rate of transfer of energy from the arrow to the target, it is also important that sufficient penetration be achieved by the arrowhead even at relatively low arrow velocities.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,470, issued Sept. 22, 1959 to E. H. Hoyt, Jr., discloses a pointed arrowhead having a flat circular head adjacent the pointed tip of the arrowhead for preventing the arrow from passing completely through small game and the like. This circular head is rigidly mounted on the arrowhead, and effectively forms an integral part thereof arranged immediately adjacent the point of the arrowhead.
Other prior patents believed pertinent to this application are as follows:
2,568,417 B. H. Steinbacher Sept. 18, 1951 3,036,396 R. Swails May 29, 1962 3,164,385 R. L. Shure Jan. 5, 1965